


Sensitivity

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, parent stories, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz gives his daughter Peggy some life advice





	Sensitivity

Jemma you’re not very good when it comes to dating advice.”  
“What are you talking about? I am great with advice.”  
“Okay you’re fine with advice. But you’re… Well you’re not exactly sensitive.”

“You want sensitive? I can be sensitive!”  
Fitz then watched in horror as Jemma walked boldly into their daughter’s small bedroom. He peeked around the doorway and caught a glimpse of Peggy lying in her bed, her head covered by a white pillow.

“Hey sweet heart,” Jemma said in a terrible sympathetic tone. “Let’s talk about it.”

Fitz bit his lip as Jemma plopped down on her the end of Peggy’s bed. Somehow he had the feeling that sending in his wife to talk to their thirteen-year-old daughter about her recent break up was a very bad idea. He leaned back so that the two could have some privacy.

 _Oh this is going to be terrible,_ he thought. Fitz held his spot beside the doorway listening intently. He prayed Jemma wouldn’t say anything too ridiculous. If she did then he would have to go in and take over. This had never been her strong suit, but maybe she would surprise him.

“Peggy this really is for the best. You- you were so much smarter than him and his nose was- off center. And you know boys are like atoms. There are hundreds and hundreds of them.”

Fitz covered his face with his hands. “Oh dear god,” he breathed. He knew he had to intervene. He stepped through the doorway and saw Peggy starring at her mother with tear stained cheeks and raised eyebrows. Jemma looked rather awkward and panicked.

“Okay,” Fitz said clapping his hands together. “Mum will you go check on the casserole in the oven?”

“Of course,” Jemma said jumping to her feet and scurrying from the room.

Fitz sighed and then sat down next to Peggy who curled up and rested her head in his lap. He instantly began to play with her hair. It always calmed both her and her mother down if they were upset. Mother and daughter were a great deal a like. Though no one would ever be able to get them to admit it. “Wanna talk sweet heart?”

“Yeah… Why is mom so bad at this?”

Fitz chuckled lightly. “She’s better at other things. But she is right about one thing… That boy’s nose was terribly off center. I could hardly see him without starring at his nose.”

Peggy giggled as she turned to look up at him. “Maybe it was. But Dad… What do I do now? I was with him all the time.”

“Well, you keep going Peg.”

“Have you ever had to do that?”

Fitz scoffed letting out a breath of laughter. “Peggy have you learned nothing from your mother and mine’s story? We’ve had so many ups and downs it’s insane. We were doing well and then doing terribly. Never a dull moment.”

“So how did you get through it?”

Fitz shrugged and beamed down at those big brown eyes. “Sometimes I ask myself that over and over. The only thing I can think of is that we took care of each other. We loved each other even if we weren’t romantically involved and somehow it all worked out. You’ve got to keep those you love close.”

Peggy sat up and wrapped her arms around Fitz. She gave him a quick kiss on his stubbly cheek. “Thanks dad. And don’t tell mom, but you’re defiantly the romantic one.”

They both snickered quietly so as not to let Jemma here. However a voice floated down the hallway. “I heard that!”

Fitz sighed and grinned down at his daughter. “See? She’s better at other things. Like having the hearing of a bat haha! Now let’s go get something to eat.”


End file.
